fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
De Dodelijke Schaduw: Hoofdstuk 10 (Donder)
‘Ben ik weer klaar om te reizen?’ vroeg Donder toen hij zich uitrekte. Hij had twee dagen alleen maar moeten rusten, en dat beviel hem helemaal niks. Engel en Lupa maken zich vast grote zorgen, wat als ze naar mij opzoek zijn gegaan en nu totaal ergens anders zijn? Hoe moet ik ze dan ooit nog vinden in dit gigantische gebied?! Hij gaapte en zag dat Maan en Ster al hadden gejaagd samen. Zon was ook pas net terug gekomen met een paar kruiden. ‘Nadat ik deze op de rest van je wonden heb aangebracht, zullen wij je helpen om je vrienden te vinden,’ antwoordde de poes. ‘Gaan jullie met mij mee?’ vroeg Donder verbaasd. Maan knikte. ‘We kunnen je niet alleen laten nu. De bergen zijn heel erg gevaarlijk in je eentje. En we kunnen niet wachten om die vrienden van je te leren kennen!’ Donder kon niet geloven dat hij de drie katten ooit raar had gevonden. Ondanks hun aparte uiterlijk, waren ze erg vriendelijk en eigenlijk heel normaal. Ze wisten ongelooflijk veel van de wereld en hadden veel gereisd. Hij vond het fijn dat ze nog even bij hem bleven. Met z’n allen zullen we de gevaren van de bergen met gemak trotseren! Terwijl Zon bezig was met het aanbrengen van de kruiden op zijn wonden, at hij een eekhoorn op die door Ster gevangen was. Ondertussen dacht hij alvast na over waar hij als eerste naartoe zou gaan. Misschien moet ik als eerst terug gaan naar het smalle beekje, waar Lupa en ik de kruiden hebben gevonden. Wie weet kan ik vanaf daar haar spoor oppikken. Nadat Zon klaar was stond Donder op en strekte zich nog een keer uit. ‘Klaar om te gaan?’ vroeg hij aan de drie reizigers. Ster slikte net het laatste stukje muis door en knikte. ‘Ik ben er ook klaar voor,’ zei Maan. Zon ging naast haar partner staan. ‘Laten we gaan dan.’ ‘Heb je enig idee waar ze zouden kunnen zijn?’ vroeg Maan net nadat ze vertrokken waren. Donder knikte. ‘Voordat ik alleen was, had ik samen kruiden gezocht samen met Lupa bij een smal stroompje. Ik denk dat als ik die weet terug te vinden, ik het spoor zou kunnen volgen. En anders hoop ik dat ik het herken en uit mezelf de weg terug weet te vinden.’ Hij trippelde vooruit en leidde Ster, Maan en Zon weg van een paar scherpe kiezels. Hij miste het gras en de zachte aarde onder zijn poten. Hier voelde hij alleen de koude, harde grond onder zich, dat zijn pootkussentjes versleet. Als mijn ouders echt uit de bergen komen, zouden mijn poten hier toch voor gemaakt moeten zijn? Met schok bedacht hij zich dat hij het helemaal bij het verkeerde eind zou kunnen hebben. Wat als mijn ouders gewoon zwervers waren en toevallig in de buurt waren van het Clanterritorium? ''Hij schudde zuchtend zijn hoofd. ''Laat ik eerst maar de Stam vinden, als ze daar niet zijn bedenk ik wel wat de volgende stap wordt. '' Hij was zo erg verzonken in zijn gedachtes dat hij Sters vraag niet hoorde. Alsof hij net wakker was geworden, draaide hij zijn kop naar haar om. ‘Sorry, wat vroeg je?’ Ze versnelde haar pas zodat ze naast hem kwam lopen. ‘H-Hoe heten ze ei-eigenlijk? I-Ik weet Lupa, maar d-die ander?’ ‘Engel,’ antwoordde hij, ‘Engel en Lupa, daarmee reisde ik.’ Ster keek hem nieuwsgierig aan. ‘En h-hoe kende je ze?’ Hij dook onder een laaghangende tak door. ‘Engel heb ik ooit ontmoet toen ze een spelletje aan het doen waren. Uiteindelijk besloot ik om samen met haar mijn ouders te gaan zoeken.’ Maan en Zon leken ook geïnteresseerd te zijn in het gesprek en kwamen aan de andere kant van Donder lopen. ‘En hoe ken je Lupa?’ vroeg Zon. ‘Lupa heeft mij verzorgd toen ik klein was … ze is een wolf.’ Hij keek met een schuin oog naar Ster en was verrast toen hij geen spoor van schok in haar ogen kon vinden. ''Is het zo normaal dan? Wie weet kennen ze elkaar wel. Zij reizen natuurlijk veel en Lupa spreekt de taal van katten! ‘Maar toen kwam er een steenlawine waarin ik werd meegesleurd. Het was puur toeval dat ik haar nog een keer ontmoette in de bergen. Ik was mijn geheugen verloren en herinnerde me haar helemaal niet meer.’ Zon keek hem verontwaardigd aan. ‘En jij geloofde haar zomaar?’ Donder bleef even stil. Lupa zou toch niet gelogen hebben? Waarom zou ze dat doen? Nee, ik zou het wel gemerkt hebben. ‘Ik zie geen reden waarom ze erover zou liegen. Toen ze mij het vertelde zag ik oprechte liefde in haar ogen.’ Zon leek niet helemaal overtuigd, maar dat kon hem niet echt iets schelen. ‘E-En waar kom je v-vandaan dan?’ vroeg Ster. ‘Dat weet ik dus nog niet, maar ik heb wel een tijdje in een Clan geleefd. Ik woonde in de DonderClan, één van de vijf Clans rond het meer.’ Maan grijnsde. ‘Past goed bij je naam,’ zei hij op sarcastische toon. Donder wilde verder gaan, maar werd onderbroken door een opgewonden kreet van Ster. Hij keek haar geschrokken aan, maar Sters ogen glinsterden vrolijk. ‘Pap, mam, w-we hebben eindelijk de Cl-Clans gevonden! W-We moeten naar d-dat meer!’ Donders mond viel open van verbazing. Waarom zochten ze naar de Clans? Waarom moesten ze de Clans vinden? Maan legde zijn staart over Ster haar schouders. ‘Het is nog niet je tijd. We zullen moeten wachten.’ De glinstering in Sters ogen verdween als sneeuw voor de zon. ‘M-Maar kunnen we er niet a-alvast naartoe?’ Zon schudde haar kop. ‘Je weet net zo goed als ons dat dat alles zou kunnen veranderen. We hebben eerst nog anderen dingen te doen.’ Donder keek hun alle drie aan. ‘Maar waarom willen jullie in hemelsnaam naar de Clans? Het zijn leugenaars en bedriegers! Geloof me, jullie zijn beter af zonder hun.’ Maan was nu degene die verbaasd was. ‘De Clans zijn toch niet slecht?’ Donder zwiepte met zijn staart een paar kiezels weg. ‘Jawel! Ze hebben mijn hele leven tegen me gelogen!’ Zon negeerde Donder en draaide haar hoofd weer naar Ster. ‘Het spijt me, lieverd, maar de tijd is nog niet rijp.’ Het was even stil. ‘Maar waarom moeten jullie de Clans vinden?’ vroeg Donder nog een keer. Geen van allen antwoordde. Het enige wat Donder hoorde was het gezang van de vogels en het getrippel over de berggrond. ‘Dat kunnen we je niet vertellen, sorry,’ zei Zon uiteindelijk. Donder wendde hun kop van hun af en staarde naar zijn poten. ‘Oh.’ Ik heb net mijn hele leven aan hun beschreven, en zei willen mij nog niet één ding over die van hun vertellen? ''Hij zuchtte en versnelde zijn pas zodat hij niet meer naast hun liep. Toen vulde het geluid van stromend water zijn oren. ''Het stroompje! ''Hij sprong over een kleine braamstruik in. Meteen herkende hij de plek. Hij zag de guldenroede en goudsbloem. ‘Dit is de plek!’ De geur van Lupa vulde zijn luchtwegen. ‘Haar geur is er nog! We kunnen haar vinden!’ Hij draaide zich om naar Ster, Maan en Zon, maar het enige wat hij zag was de braamstruik. ‘Komen jullie nog?’ vroeg hij. Geen antwoord. ‘Ster? Maan? Zon?’ herhaalde hij nog een keer. ''Ze hebben me verlaten. Ze zijn weg. Maar hij had geen tijd om hun achterna te gaan. Ik kan Lupa en Engel nu vinden! Het geurspoor was al aardig oud, maar dat stopte Donder niet. Hij moest Engel en Lupa weer vinden. Waarom moet alles zo erg tegenzitten in de bergen? ‘Lupa! Engel!’ riep hij hard, in de hoop hun stemmen te kunnen horen. Maar het bleef stil. Toch voelde hij de geuren steeds sterker worden en begon hij nog harder te rennen. ‘Donder?’ klonk er opeens. Lupa sprong achter een braamstruik vandaan met een muis tussen haar kaken geklemd. ‘Lupa!’ riep Donder opgelucht en blij. Snel haastte hij zich naar haar toe. ‘Waar is Engel?’ Achter de braamstruik waar Lupa geweest, kwam een hinkende schildpadpoes tevoorschijn. ‘Ik ben hier!’ ‘Waar ben je al die tijd geweest, Donder? We waren doodongerust! Ik heb de hele nacht nog naar je gezocht en daarna weer een hele dag!’ Ze schoof de muis naar hem toe. ‘Je zal wel honger hebben.’ Maar in plaats van hem op te eten schoof hij hem door naar Engel. ‘Eigenlijk is mijn buikje goed gevuld.’ Engel keek verontwaardigd op toen ze net haar kaken in de muis wilde zetten. ‘Maar hoe dan? Er moet iets gebeurd zijn waardoor je zo lang wegbleef!’ Donder knikte. ‘Er was ook wat gebeurd. Een adelaar achtervolgde me en zo verloor ik jullie. Ik wilde een berg beklimmen, om meer overzicht te krijgen en hopelijk iets bekends op te vangen, maar nog voordat ik goed kon kijken begonnen de stenen te rommelen. Ze rolde naar beneden en namen mij met zich mee. Ik had vele wonden overgehouden.’ Hij draaide zijn flank naar zijn vrienden toe en wees met zijn staart alle overgehouden, kleine littekens aan. ‘Ik hoorde drie katten en riep voor hulp. Gelukkig kwamen ze en zo ben ik opgeknapt!’ Lupa versmalde haar ogen en keek Donder nieuwsgierig aan. ‘Wat waren de namen van die katten?’ ‘Ster, Maan en Zon.’ De zwarte wolvin keek verrast op. ‘En waar zijn ze nu dan? Zijn ze nog in de buurt?’ Donder schudde zijn kop bedroefd. ‘Nee, zodra ik zei dat ik jou spoor had gevonden, waren ze weg. Ik heb hun namen nog geroepen maar kreeg geen antwoord. Ik weet niet waarom ze opeens weg zijn gegaan, maar ik besloot dat ze vast een reden hadden gehad om weg te gaan en toen ben ik jullie maar gaan zoeken.’ Lupa knikte begrijpelijk. ‘Waarschijnlijk was de tijd gewoon nog niet rijp. Als ze waren gebleven was alles veranderd.’ Donder keek haar aan. ‘Hoe weet je dat?’ Verschrikt kwamen de haren op haar vacht omhoog. ‘Omdat ik weet dat zelfs het kleinste ding de toekomst kan veranderen,’ zei ze snel terwijl ze haar schouders ophaalde. Donder wist dat er meer achter zat, maar had geen zin om er op door te gaan. Met een plof liet hij zich naast Engel vallen. ‘Brons Vleugel zal hem wel naar Ster toe geleid hebben, maar waarom? Het is nog lang niet tijd,’ hoorde hij Lupa nog in haar zelf mompelen. Wat weet zij dat ik niet weet? Houdt ze iets voor me achter? ‘Hebben de kruiden niet geholpen?’ vroeg hij aan Engel die nog steeds bezig was met haar muis. Engel likte haar poot. ‘Lupa was zo druk met zoeken dat ze geen tijd had om de kruiden aan te brengen.’ Lupa knikte. ‘Nu we het daar toch over hebben, zal ik ze even pakken.’ Lupa verdween weer achter de braamstruik waar ze ook vandaan was gekomen. ‘Het spijt me dat ik de reis ophoud. Als ik niet was gebeten door die stomme das, hadden we je ouders of de Stam nu wel gevonden!’ Donder haalde zijn schouders op. ‘Ach, waar het om gaat is dat we allebei nog leven en nog steeds tijd hebben om ze te vinden!’ Hij drukte zich dichter tegen de schildpadpoes aan. ‘Als iemand me geleerd heeft om nooit te stoppen, ben jij dat wel, Engel.’ De poes glimlachte even en nam toen nog een laatste hap van de muis. Toen Lupa weer terugkwam met de kruiden, stond Donder op om haar de ruimte te geven die ze nodig had. Hij keek verbaasd toe hoe de wolvin de kruiden in kleine stukjes brak en ze op de wond legde. Zo heb ik het Ochtenddauw nooit zien doen! Engel staarde ook een beetje onzeker naar haar poot. Misschien doen wolven dat gewoon altijd zo. Maar toen gebeurde er iets wat Donder nog nooit had gezien. Lupa likte de poot een paar keer en het leek wel alsof er zwak licht uit haar tong straalde. Nadat ze weer was opgestaan liep Donder er dichter naartoe. ‘Waar zijn de kruiden gebleven?’ vroeg hij verbaasd. ‘Die zijn in de poot getrokken,’ verzekerde Lupa hem. Zo snel al? Naast hem sprong Engel op. ‘De wond is weg!’ riep ze verschrikt uit. ‘Wat?!’ Donder draaide zich om. Engel had gelijk. Er was geen spoor meer te bekennen van de beet. ‘Maar hoe dan?’ De schildpadpoes knipperde dankbaar met haar ogen naar de wolvin. ‘Je bent een geweldige genezeres!’ Lupa grijnsde. ‘Dankjewel!’ Engel stootte hem aan. ‘Nu kunnen we eindelijk weer verder met de zoektocht!’ Donder keek nog even naar Lupa. Hoe was dat ooit mogelijk? Maar dat doet er nu niet toe. Het belangrijkste is dat we eindelijk weer verder kunnen reizen. ‘Laten we meteen gaan!’ Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad: hoofdstukken Categorie:HNP; De Dodelijke Schaduw Categorie:HNP; De Dodelijke Schaduw: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal